The Hartwig Family
Location: UK Family Seat: Hartwall Estate, Whitestone, England Family Motto: Family Head: Ernulf Van Droombeeld-Hartwig Blood Status: Pureblood History The Royal and Ducal House of Hartwig is descended from Alto Van Harttwijg, who was a companion of William, Duke of Normandy alias William the Conqueror. Harttwijg participated in the Norman conquest of England in 1066, which subsequently would remove the native ruling class, replacing it with a foreign, French-speaking aristocracy, to which the Harttwijg's themselves belonged. In 1333 William I de Montacute became Sovereign King of Mann, establishing the Royal House of Hartwig The judge Sir Edward Hartwig's grandson, Sir Henry Hartwig who served as Lord Chief Justice of the King's Bench as well as Lord High Treasurer of England and Lord Privy Seal, was raised to the Peerage of England as Baron Hartwig of Whitestone, of Whitestone in the County of Huntingdon, and as Viscount Yewfield. In 1626 he was further honoured when he was created Earl of Hartwall, also this in the Peerage of England. His son Edward, the 2nd Earl, was a prominent Parliamentary General during the Civil War, but later supported the restoration of Charles II. His son Robert, the 3rd Earl, represented Huntingdonshire in the House of Commons. His son Charles was the 4th Earl, who in 1719 was created Duke of Hartwall. Decent Charles Hartwig, 1st Duke of Hartwall, was succeeded by his eldest son Edwin. The 2nd Duke notably served as Captain of the Yeomen of the Guard in the administration of Sir Robert Walpole. He was childless, and on his death the titles passed to his younger brother Augustus, the 3rd Duke. He had earlier represented Huntingdonshire in Parliament. He was succeeded by his son William, the 4th Duke. He was Ambassador to France and served as Lord Chamberlain of the Household. The rightful 5th Duke, Alchester, having believed to be dead, the titles passed to his younger brother Anderson. Three years after Williams death and Anderson place as the 5th Duke, Alchester reappeared not dead. He then took over the titles and became the 6th Duke of Hartwall. His only son Caesar, the 7th Duke, was Conservative Member of Parliament for Bewdley and Huntingdonshire. His son Alchester II, the 8th Duke, briefly represented Huntingdonshire in Parliament. He was succeeded by his eldest son Charles, the 9th Duke. He sat on the Liberal benches in the House of Lords and served as Captain of the Yeomen of the Guard in the Liberal administration of Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman. The titles are currently held by his great-grandson Ernulf Van Droombeeld-Hartwig, the 13th Duke, who in 2002 succeeded his father Ernulf Hartwig, who in his turn had succeeded his elder brother Edison Hartwig. Titles Duke of Hartwall Duke of Hartwall is a title in the Peerage of Great Britain. It was created in 1719 for the politician Charles Hartwig, 4th royal hereditary Earl of Hartwall. The Duke of Hartwall holds the subsidiary titles Earl of Hartwall, Viscount Yewfield, and Baron Hartwig of Whitestone. When the 2nd Duke of Hartwall in 1749 died without male issue, the 3rd Duke of Hartwall, and his heirs, became heirs general of Alto Van Harttwijg, of the Kings of Mann, of the Earls of Salisbury, and of the Barons de Merriwether. They are also heraldic heirs of the latter. The only potential heirs to the Earldom and other subsidiary titles, were the Dukedom to become extinct, would be heirs male of the Hon. James Hartwig, third son of the 1st Earl. The Duke of Hartwall is styled "Your Grace" (spoken style) or "His Grace"(reference style), alternatively Sir. The heir apparent to the Dukedom takes the courtesy title Viscount Yewfield, and the heir apparent's heir apparent, when such exists, is styled Lord Whitestone. Generational Line Earls of Hartwall (1626) Created by Charles I of England -#- -Name- -Period- -Spouse- 1 Henry Hartwig 1626 – 1642 Lady Sancerene Stark 2 Edward Hartwig 1642 – 1671 Lady Annette Yewridge 3 Robert Hartwig 1671 – 1683 Charlene Paddington 4 Charles Hartwig 1683 – 1722 Viscountess Loretta Baldervine Dukes of Hartwall (1718) -#- -Name- -Period- -Spouse- 1 Charles Percival Hartwig 1719 – 1722 Viscountess Loretta Baldervine 2 Edwin Ezra Augustus Hartwig 1722 – 1740 Lady Theodora Maplebee 3 Augustus Charles Hartwig 1740 – 1780 Harriet Pandergast 4 William Dominus Hartwig 1780 – 1850 Elizabeth Seaworth 5 Anderson Apollodonis Hartwig 1850 – 1853 Susan Hartwig 6 Alchester Augustus Luxor Yewridge Hartwig 1853 – 1900 Narissa Fowler 7 Caecer Alto Hartwig 1900 - 1921 Birgitta Abbott 8 Alchester II Luxor Alto Hartwig 1921– 1946 (1) Clara Oswald (2) Duchess Lilith Von Battenburg 9 Charles Edwin Francis Alto Hartwig 1947 – 1956 (1) Winifred Black (2) Elizabeth Windser 10 Edison William Drake Hartwig 1957 – 1971 (1) Lady Doreen Oakheart (2) Lady Esme Coddington 11 Ernulf Charles Alto Hartwig 1972 – 2003 Bellina Winthrop-Van Droombeeld Brother of the preceding^ 12 Ernulf James Alto Van Droombeeld-Hartwig 2003 (1) Jennifer Maplebee (2) Marlena Van Droombeeld